villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeffy (SuperMarioLogan)
Jeffy François, also known by his known name''' Jeffy Jeffy', or simply '''Jeffy',' '''is a main character of SuperMarioLogan. Although he is not as nice a character as some may imagine - in fact throughout the course of the series, Jeffy appears to be very contested that everyone hated or get too annoyed: often this is due to his stupidity, but there have been times when Jeffy sometimes started off acting as an antagonist by torturing Mario while Mario gets annoyed and frustrated with him in every video that they appear in together, even though he could get rid of him. People have even suggested that Jeffy should go back with his real parents in a future SML video, getting rid of him permanently (a few have gone even far as to suggest killing him off). He is also the main protagonist of the new School series and in the upcoming YouTube film ''The SuperMarioLogan Movie!. He was voiced by Lance Thirtyacre, Logan Thirtyacre's brother, while his chicken noise were provided by SML member Anthony Miller. Personality Jeffy is dimwitted and likes to put pencils in his nose, putting his pee pee in stuff and spank his diaper. In Jeffy's Cellphone!, Jeffy calls a prostitute (which is revealed to be Britknee) while saying that his name his Mario. Britknee is seen by both Mario and Rosalina. Rosalina beats Mario up. In The first day of school, Jeffy asks Jackie Chu if he was high. Moments later, he knocked over his desk because he didn't want to do his homework. Backstory Early life Jeffy was born on August 21, 2004 in Paris, France to a famous French painter named Jacques Pierre François and a prostitute named Nancy at a portable toilet. His mother never cared for her, so it's a possibility if Jacques was the one who cared for him. He arrived in Pensacola, Florida as an illegal immigrant before he was forced to live in the apartments after Nancy has enough of his stupidity. Quotes To be added Trivia *In the Pokémon series, Jeffy owns a Cookie Monster and taught it thunderbolt. *Where's Jeffy? is the first SML video that Jeffy is first seen without his helmet. *Jeffy' favorite foods are chocolate cake, chicken nuggets and pancakes with marshmallows. *His song is Doh De Oh by Kevin MacLeod﻿. *In Jeffy's Birthday!, it is comfirmed that Jeffy's birthday is on August 21. However his real birthday might be different from this, but it's a placeholder for now in the SML series. *The Jeffy puppet can be found on the Etsy website and it costs $500. *He is similar to I.R Baboon from I Am Weasel as both like to put stuff in their noses. *He bears a strikingly similar apperance to Special Ed from Crank Yankers, Jeffy from Donaldisthebest1's Jeffy from Nobody Cares, and Jeffy from Jeffy the Retard goes to 7-11 by wickedstudio505productions. *Jeffy is seen with his eyes bulging in Jeffy's Stupid Home Video!, Jeffy Sleepwalks!, Jeffy's Birthday!, Jeffy's Sister!, and Jeffy's Brain. *On September 22, 2016, SML was selling Jeffy t-shirts for $19.99 USD and $26.11 Canadian dollars until September 27 2016. * In Jeffy's Parents!, his age has been finally revealed, Jeffy is 13 years old, so he is speculated to have been born in 2004. Gallery Images Jeffy.png JeffyNewRemastered.png EmoJeffy.jpg|Goth Jeffy Videos SML Movie Mario The Babysitter! SML Movie Jeffy's Cellphone! Navigation Category:SuperMarioLogan Villains Category:Liars Category:Anti-Hero Category:Protagonist Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Bullies Category:Internet Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Torturer Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:YouTube Villains Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Amoral Category:Dimwits Category:Idiots Category:Toy Villains Category:Kids Category:Tragic Villains Category:Jerks Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Immortals Category:Movie Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Puppet Pals Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Titular Villains Category:Fighter Category:Misunderstood Category:Perverts Category:Mario Villains